The Life and Times of Ronald Weasley and Severus Snape
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron Weasley, oldest male child of the Weasleys, second child of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Starts and tries to keep a relationship with Severus Snape. It's a secret, from everyone who isn't Ginny, until it isn't. For Flying Assignment.
1. Getting a good start

Hey All! So, I'm back at the HP forum, so I will be writing a lot of HP again, and a lot of Severon, or Severus/Ron if you want to get technical, here is the second of many stories for this term!

Flying: **Kicking off/Getting a good start,** (location) The Great Hall.

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ron smirked when he saw Severus at the faculty table. He had been late in getting to the school, so he arrived with the students.

He moved quickly, taking the vacant seat next to his old professor. He knew taking over Madam Hooch's old position was a good idea, Severus' face when he saw him was well worth the train ride over, whether or not it was his fault for being so late.

* * *

Severus had no idea who was to take over the newly vacant flying instructor's position. Madam Hooch had broken a hip and decided that it would be best not to return this year, and Albus had been very secretive on the new teacher.

Severus was curious when he saw the oldest male Weasley arrive with the students. He had only graduated the year before, why would he be back so soon? A thought passed his mind, it couldn't be, this baffoon couldn't be the new flight instructor, he had barely been able to fly a broom when he left it didn't matter that he kept the other teams from scoring quite a few points before giving the team over to Mr. Wood at the end of the year.

He remembered the saying, those who can't, teach. It must have been that way for him.

Of course, the male decided it was best to sit next to him, never mind that the only open seat was next to him.

* * *

Ron grinned as Severus ignored him. Dumbledore, who had insisted he call him Albus now, had insisted that he not tell his family what his new job was, and Ron complied, just so he could see the looks on his brothers' faces when he sat down next to the potions master. Also, the looks of combined horror on all the teachers' faces. He knew he was a bad student, but this was just ridiculous, and hilarious.

* * *

Albus cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. Students and teachers alike turned to watch the elderly man.

"I would like to introduce your new Flight instructor, Ronald Weasley. Many of you may remember Mr. Weasley as a student, I must assure you, he is now a teacher, and he has the ability to give and take points from your houses now. I recommend you keep that in mind when you attend his lessons. Now-"

Severus ignored the rest, it was pretty much the same as it always was. Instead his mind wandered to the last interaction he had with the new 'coach'.

 _"Come on Professor, live a little. You don't have anywhere to be until later." Ronald looked at him with wide eyes._

 _"It is highly inappropriate to be dating one so much younger then myself. Good day." Severus didn't look back, he didn't want the boy to see his indecision, didn't want him to see that he was still considering 'living a little'._

He hadn't seen him since, that was only weeks after school had let out the last year.

* * *

Ron grinned as he leaned in close, acting like he was reaching for something. Severus turned an interesting shade of red, it was so pale, pink would be a better description of the color, barely there would be another. The only reason Ron could see it was because he was so close.

"Meet me back here after curfew?" Ron whispered. His grin widened when the man nodded slightly.

* * *

Being a teacher was different. He sat in his seat within the Great Hall's walls, waiting patiently for the older teacher to arrive. He had been trying to start something in his last year, then he realized that that was a bad idea. So he waited until the summer. Unfortunately, that didn't work either. His last chance was this, he would ask, if it was a yes, then great, but if it's a no, well, he'll have to switch places with Flitwick at the table.

"What made you think this was a good idea?" The deep voice of Severus Snape sounded behind him. Ron startled and turned, dropping his chair to the floor.

"Severus. Don't scare me like that." He held a hand to his chest.

"And no, I think that this is one of my worse ideas. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the type to successfully plane ahead. Of course, I had hope that this would work out, with you accepting my proposition and us not being on bad terms. And now that I'm a teacher, and an adult in pretty much all cultures that I know of, you can't say that I'm a child. And I've looked up different age different cou-" He could have continued, if he didn't have a pair of thin, warm lips covering his. He was okay with this. This was good. A hand came up to hold the back of Severus' head, moving them into a better position.

In the morning the students and teachers would wonder what had happened to the great hall, and would blame the Poltergeist.

* * *

 **So, this happened. I don't know. It is so OOC it's sad.**

 **So, within this crazy dark place in which I call my mind, I imagine that Ginny is the oldest child then Ron, then the twins, and so on, so Charlie is Harry's friend, not Ron. And just so this will fit a bit better, Ginny works with Dragons. And Gabrielle and Fleur change ages too. Just so Bill will be 3 years older than Fleur.**

 **Mars**


	2. A good landing

**Write about a misunderstanding that is causing problems in your relationship. (word) - ridiculous** **(dialogue) "I'm sorry, for everything that I've done."**

 **:D! I like how this came out. :D**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ron chuckled when the girl handed him a note. It was cute really, he had been Mr. Unpopular when he was in school, litterally the year before, but now that he was a teacher, girls seemed to swarm him. It probably had something to do with being attracted to authority. He couldn't blame them really, he himself is just as attracted to authority, and he did get his teacher, eventually.

He smiled smugly to himself, the note forgotten between some books he had been carrying.

What he didn't know was that Severus was watching him.

Severus spent an unholy amount of time watching the redhead. He would never admit it to anyone, but he often, unconsciously, sought out the redhead when he was walking, or thinking, or eating, sometimes he could see the boy, man, when he taught, flying high in the sky. Severus won't admit to spending more time outdoors just to watch for him.

But today, when his eyes fell on the man he was dating, seeing? Courting?, The man he was courting, he found him receiving a note from a sixth year student, Gryffindor, of course. He expected Ron to turn her down, but the girl was gone before he could do so. Severus didn't know he could feel this way, as his man slipped the note into his book, the book Severus had loaned him, and smile smugly as he walked down the hall, away from him.

* * *

"Hey Severus." Ron seemed to come from nowhere. But it didn't startle him. His back turned to the younger man, he continued reading.

"What are you reading?" Ron tried to look over the man's shoulder. Severus turned his head to glare at him. He didn't speak, didn't trust his voice. Ron was confused.

"Are you mad at me?" Ron asked, pouting. Severus turned back to his book.

"Oh come on, you're being ridiculous! At least tell me what I did wrong." Ron got angry, but Severus still didn't turn. Ron huffed in annoyance before turning and storming away. Severus sighed before continuing to pretend to read.

* * *

"I don't even know what I did wrong!" Ron complained to his sister, who was sitting across from him, still wearing her dragon wrangling gear.

"Have you asked?" Ginny took a sip of tea. Hogwarts has some of the best tea she had ever tasted, second only to her mother's.

"Yes! But he ignored me. I don't understand. I thought I was getting through to him, we had such a wonderful start," His eyes glazed over as he remembered their 'start'. Ginny fake gagged.

"Please little brother, I really don't need to hear that. When did this start? The ignoring thing, not the, 'Start' thing." Ginny added the end when Ron's eyes didn't unglaze. But with those last words, the reality of what he had been complaining about hit him. His eyes filled with hurt and he looked down.

"A few days ago. It was weird, I had just spoken to him an hour before I saw him. He loaned me a book. Then I saw him reading, so I asked what it was, and it felt like he turned into ice. The saying 'cold shoulder' had never seemed real to me, until now. What did I do? What do I do?" He groaned and held his head with both hands.

Ginny sighed and set her tea down. "Can you remember what happened between when he loaned you the book and when he gave you the cold shoulder?"

Ron shrugged. "The usual. I had a class, which was cut short when a girl fell off her broom and broke her arm. Then I saw him. Oh, wait, before class, I got a note from a sixth year student." Ron told her, pointing at his trash bin, indicating that he had thrown it away after looking it over.

"And what did you do with the note after she left?" Ginny thought she knew what happened.

"I put it in one of my books so I could look it over later. It seemed cruel to just crumple it up and throw it away where she could see." Ron shrugged.

"Could Severus have seen you take the note?" Ron's face had never lit up so fast. He was up out of his seat before she could say anything more. Ginny sighed before picking up her tea. She might as well finish it before flooing back to work.

* * *

Ron knocked on Severus' door, hoping the man was in. He grinned when the door opened.

"I'm sorry, for everything that I've done." He said immediately. He knew it would be bad if he had begun with 'you are an idiot, how did you not realise she means nothing to m? that nothing happened?' yeah, that would go over well.

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you for the past couple days. And I want you to know, a note means nothing, especially if I have you." Ron looked up. Severus was raising a single eyebrow.

"If?" Ron grinned. "Since?" Ron tilted his head and grinned. Severus smiled reluctantly, inviting the younger male into his chambers. It was a good thing tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

 **Tada! :D I was happy writing this, it was fun. :D**

 **I hope it fits. Ginny is the only one who knows, and maybe Dumbledore, about Ron and Severus, and that's because one of two reasons, she either walked in on them, but since it is so early, I think I'm going to make Ron really close to Ginny, they don't keep secrets from each other. And I really want to write Molly's reaction, and her being surprised that Ginny isn't surprised. Oh well, we'll see.**

 **Mars**


	3. Speed

**(action) a kiss, Flying Lesson #3**

 **I really hope this works. :D I want to do two more series, one that has Ron go back in time and enter into a trio with Voldemorts parents before he was born, changing history. It would all be written in the past, so we wouldn't see how history changed in the future.**

 **And another was one where Ron is an English teacher in a muggle AU in America, and Severus is his student who had to run away from his abusive father with his mother to America, and he kinda clings to Ron because of his accent.**

 **We'll see if those work out.**

 **I don't own!**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ron was worried. He knew that things were good now. He was talking to his sister, begging actually, about not telling his parents, or any of their younger siblings. The only ones who knew were him, his sister, and his boyfriend, and maybe Professor Dumbledore, Albus, who probably was the one who got the together by offering Ron the job.

It didn't matter, his parents had found out that he had a crush on the teacher back while he went to school, and they both got really pale and really silent. He was almost afraid what would happen if he told them that they were now dating.

He didn't care, not in the long run, he could date whoever he wanted, he is an adult, but he also didn't want to lose his parents over a silly thing such as this.

So, secret.

"They need to know. I was talking to mum the other day, and she was trying to get my help in finding a good wife for you. You need to tell her." Ginny crossed her arms, her equipment still on from work. Ron huffed.

"I can't. As you said, she wants me to marry a girl. But I can't, at least, not now, I love Severus." Ron startled himself. He didn't know what he was saying until it came out. Ginny looked just as perplexed as he felt.

He loves Severus. He didn't know that it had moved on from just a crush. He didn't know if he wanted it to moved on from infatuation.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realised that yes, he did love Severus, which scared him a bit.

"All the more reason to tell her. Ron, mum and dad will not shun you. They boys might tease you a bit, but that's only because they love you. You're their big brother, their son." Ginny uncrosses her arms and sighs. "You know that you have my support, no matter what you choose. Just, please, think about it."

Ron looks at her and nods.

"I will. And thanks. I don't know what I would do without you." He grins, making her smile.

"Well, I have to get back to work. Thanks for the tea. Bye baby brother!" She grins before disappearing in a puff of green fire. Ron grumbles under his breath about him not being a baby.

* * *

Days after Ginny left, and Ron still mulled her words over in his head. One thought that he pushed to the back was the fact that he loved Severus. And that was probably something he should not have done, because he tends to babble when he makes out with Severus in his bed chambers.

And this Saturday was no different. Only, the thing that he blurted was something that stopped Severus dead.

"Love you." Two simple words, two words that came out of Ron's mouth as Severus sucked on his neck. Of course, if it was too fast for Ron, then it was way to fast for Severus.

Severus clammed up and sent Ron away.

Ron knew it was coming. He was sure that Severus would end it. That he had said something that was unforgivable. He knew that Severus hadn't dated since the love of his life died way back when he was in his twenties.

He knew that Severus had problems with certain words. And yet, he couldn't stop the biggest problem words from leaving his mouth because he didn't want to deal with them himself.

He sighed as he flopped on his bed. He screwed everything up. Now at least, he won't have to tell his mum that he is dating anyone, she can go nuts trying to find him a bride. He sighed again.

But he still wanted Severus. Yeah he was moving fast, too fast, but at least he was happy with the guy he loved.

He was startled when a knock came from his door. His eyebrows rose as he stood.

"Severus?" He asked when he opened the door to find his fellow teacher standing there.

He looked normal, his features were blank like usual, his clothes just as black.

"May I enter?" He asked solemnly. Ron could only nod and move back slightly to grant entrance.

"I am sorry," Ron could hear the cringe in Severus' voice as he said the word sorry, "That I allowed you to leave. I should have stopped you." Ron was surprised. Severus rarely spoke more than a few sentences when he wasn't teaching, and he never apologized, ever.

"You caught me by surprise." Ron waited to see if he would continue, but he did not. Like the statement meant something more then what he said.

And after a thought, it did.

Ron grinned. Severus was not breaking up with him.

"Do not expect me to say those words back to you any time soon." He warned. Ron didn't care. He wasn't single, and Severus and he were more then he thought they could be. They were actual Lovers, not just boyfriends. They were closer then he had ever imagined they could get. And he didn't break up with him for wanting to go further.

Ron grinned before leaning down and connecting their lips in a chaste kiss.

"I can wait."

* * *

 **Taderp! I likes it. Problems!**

 **Oh well. I hope I kept them in my OOC Character form that I had going.**

 **Mars**


	4. Endurance

**Whistles innocently. I meant for this to happen. I did... not mean for this to happen! I am so sorry!**

 **Has character death mention, not a main character.**

 **For Flying, Duh! :D Um, has cussing by a bad person, and a bit of blood.**

 **Prompts used,**

 **[action] cuddling in bed**

 **(plot) someone bullying a member of your pairing**

 **I do not own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm glad you asked me out here." Ron smiled into his gloves, his breath coming out in puffs in the cold weather. Severus looked as stoic as ever, only a slight quirk to his lips betraying his feelings.

"Aren't you sad for missing your parents' party?" Severus asked, still unsure why his beau would agree to come instead of spend time with his family.

"Mah, I've been to that party before, besides, I can spend time with them tomorrow." Ron grinned at him, slipping his hand into Severus'. They were walking down a road, their plan was to visit Severus' mother, who couldn't leave her house due to the cold weather. They hadn't been dating long, only since the start of the school year, but Severus felt it was time to introduce this lively flame to his old sickly mother.

"Hey, Boy!" A gruff shout came from their right, Ron glanced over, because the voice didn't sound kind and he almost feared fr whoever was the intended target. He saw an older man, older then his father, maybe the same age as Hagrid?, waving an empty bottle in their direction.

It was then that he felt the tightening of Severus' hand in his own. Severus' face paled even more then usual, from his beautiful pale complexion with a slight glow of mystery, to an ashen white filled with a mix of hatred and fear.

"Yeah you. I thought I told you never to come back here?" The man swayed over to them, Ron could smell the alcohol on the man, he wrinkled his nose.

"Father. I thought you left the country." Severus bit out. Ron's eyes widened. He wanted to say something, even opened his mouth, but then thought better of it and just watched the two interact.

"I came back a month ago. I'm surprised your slut of a mother hadn't told you," The man took a swig from the bottle, realized it was empty, and had the gall to throw it at them. Ron had to let go of Severus' hand to avoid it.

"Ah, I see." The man seem to zero in on Ron, his brain just now noticing that he was there, and that he was there with Severus. The man staggered forward a bit, Ron backed away a bit, Severus didn't move a muscle, Ron glanced at him, Severus' jaw was clenched and his eyes narrow.

"You brought home another red head I see. What happened to the last one? Did she get mad that you wouldn't put out? Or was it the other way around?" Ron couldn't take this, he was seconds away from knocking the teeth out of this man. Severus moved, but not to hurt the man, he gripped Ron's arm.

"Come. It isn't worth it. He isn't worth anything." Severus spits out before moving away.

"You know, going to her house is a waste of time. The bitch died two days ago. Hadn't you heard? Whole house burned down, with her still inside." The man grinned wickedly, his eyes ablaze in triumph, Ron wouldn't put it past the guy to have been the person who started the fire.

"You lie." Severus' voice was hollow, no emotion shown through.

"Why would I lie about such a joyous thing? The bitch had it comi-" The bastard was on the ground before he could finish his sentence. Severus cradled his hand, a knuckle had cut on the man's teeth, the red blood swelled up out of the cut before cooling quickly in the frigid air.

"Fucking little bitch." The man spat, blood spilled slightly from a split lip. "Why don't you and your bitch of a boyfri-" This time Ron punched him, breaking his nose and sending him into unconsciousness.

"Merlin his voice was really annoying me. Come, Let's go see your mother." Ron smiled kindly at Severus, taking his wounded hand in his own.

* * *

Ron let Severus cuddle close to him, silent tears slipped down his face. The bastard was telling the truth. Severus' mother was dead, and no one had gotten word to him. No one had had the common courtesy to tell him that his mother had died.

Ron breathed deep, unwilling to let the tears come to his own face. Severus was usually the strong silent type, he wasn't someone you would think would cry, nor show any emotion more then a smirk or a frown. Even through the whole debacle with the man's father, Severus' face had shown little emotion, and the only reason Ron had seen it, was because he had taken great pleasure in watching his teacher since fifth year, and that might sound creepy, but he did get the guy in the end.

Back to the point, Ron knew that Severus had to be feeling a lot more then he was showing, and he was showing a lot. Ron's heart clenched, tears held back painfully as he stroked his beau's hair and back, trying to help in any way he could. And the only way he could, was to be there for him, a rock, a safe place for Severus to show emotion, and someone to be there for him so he wouldn't feel so alone.

Ron might not understand what it felt like to lose anyone, everyone dear to him was still alive, but just the thought of losing anyone, especially his mother, sent his heart into a crushing oblivion that made him feel so hollow. He can only imagine what it must feel like for Severus, who loves with his everything, even if he never shows it.

So they lay there, on Severus' bed, ignoring the fact that Ron was supposed to be at his own parent's house seven minutes ago, and just, forgetting that the world exists.

* * *

 **I once again apologize for this. I didn't even know the character, and my heart was breaking as I wrote this.**

 **So I had the idea a while ago, like, right after the assignment was out, but crap happened. And I only just got inspiration for this.**

 **I hope it didn't come out as bad as I think it did.**

 **Mars**


	5. Quidditch

**Okay, so here this is. It is a bit, older I guess, as in, maybe a T rating because there is some very heavily implied sexual acts. No actual sexual acts or anything, just, heavily implied.**

 **I think this fits the task.**

 _ **Seeker: Someone who is quiet but a tease, not afraid to take risks to get what they want but don't jump into things straight away, meaning they have a thinking hat on more often than not. They feel that they have the weight of the world on their shoulders and typically run into the brunt of problems on their own, but do accept help when offered.**_

 **Object: Ribbon, Word: Lovesick. Object: Quill.**

 **This is what I did, whether or not it fit, we will find out later.**

 **I don't own them!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ronald is a life saver. Severus would never admit it of course; he had spent every day since day one of Hogwarts setting up what he wanted others to see, and grateful was not one of the emotions he had ever let seen.

He had actually only been grateful for three people, Lily Evens, before she married the ass and before he ruined everything, Dumbledore, for everything the man has done for him since… and Ronald, for not judging him, for allowing him to mourn and not demanding of him an explanation about his father and everything that happened the other night.

With Lily, she was everything he wasn't; she was loud and smart, loving and full of emotion, unafraid to let it show. He never considered himself a lovesick fool, though he knew that he was, he didn't consider himself as such, he thought it was more, admiration and respect, and yes, love had been an emotion that came from those two.

But Lily was before, she was in love with someone else, and he wasn't what she wanted, not what she needed.

Albus treated him like he treated everyone else, like he was important and not just an extra, Severus never felt inferior with the man, if anything, he was like a father or an uncle, like he imagined a father or an uncle should act. And then he got Severus a job as a teacher, which was both a blessing, and a curse. On the one hand, he was safe in the school, away from the other death eaters who weren't happy with him.

On the other hand, he was trapped in a school, full of children. He never liked children, never liked how they were so vindictive and cruel, but then, that might just be because of his own experiences with them.

And Ronald. He is a breath of fresh air, a light in the darkness. Severus didn't know that he needed this boy, this young man, not until he showed up and forced his way into Severus' heart.

He still doesn't know if he should thank Albus or not, still not sure if the man had hired the boy on purpose or if he felt Ronald was the best for the position, Severus isn't even a fan of quidditch and even he knew that the boy wasn't the greatest teacher, and if the snickering of the students is anything to go by, he is at least the funniest teacher they've had.

Severus wasn't ready for this man, and he probably never would be.

"What is this?" His beau was laying on their pretty much shared bed, card stock, glue, colored ink, a handful of quills, several cases of what looked like glitter, and a large bag full of nothing but different shades of red and pink ribbon.

"Oh, Valentine's day is in a week. I'm just making some cards. My mum was disappointed that I didn't go to theirs for Christmas, so I decided to make up for it with homemade cards." Ronald looked up at him with a big grin spread out on his face, cheeks flushed. Severus took a deep breath.

"And you need over a hundred feet of ribbon, why?" Severus had one way he'd like to use the ribbon, but he would never voice it, at least, not unless he was sure Ronald was on the same page.

And judging by the suddenly cutting grin on the boy's face, he too was thinking of the same thing Severus was.

* * *

Ronald's supplies had been relocated, glitter and ink were spilled over the floor, paper and quills hazardously thrown over the once immaculate desk, and an empty bag was thrown on the floor next to the bed.

Ronald had a class in an hour, unfortunately so did Severus. Neither got much sleep the night before.

Severus watched his lover sleep, his breath slow and even, his eyelashes rested softly on his cheeks, freckles looked wonderful spread over his calm face.

He didn't want to wake the man up, no matter that they had to get up, clean up, and get to class in 55 minutes. He pulled the body closer to him, ribbon catching slightly, rousing the man from sleep.

"No, sleep." Ronald groaned as he dug his head into Severus' shoulder cuddling up to him as best he could with his, limitations.

"You have class, I have class. Come, you don't want the children to see you like this? Or worse, Minerva. The last time almost gave her a heart attack." Severus and Ronald shared a full body shiver. They had decided to skip class, too tired from a night of 'fun', and Minerva took it upon herself to check up on them.

Ronald's head lifted from under the blanket, a tired pout on his face.

"After class, we'll finish those cards. Then we can practice for Valentine's Day." Severus told him softly. Ronald's face brightened considerably before he leaned over and kissed Severus fully.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you." He breathed heavily from the kiss. "Now, help me out of the ribbon. We have to get to class."

* * *

 **I've been focusing on Ron! Ug, so this is all Severus. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Mars**


	6. Working with other fliersteamwork

**So, here is number 6 of stuff. I used** **"How do I get into your Department of Mysteries?" "It's like a Portkey...once you touch it, it will take you somewhere you've never been before." from the pick up lines prompts on Gringotts Prompts Bank.**

 **The Prompts: '** **9(lyric) "I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies." - Radiohead/51(restriction) Must take place on Valentine's Day ' f** **or February Event Teamwork.**

 **And** **(dialogue) "They haven't seen the best of us yet." for Flying.**

 **I hope it's okay.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Severus was sitting in a bar. The Headmaster let them out for the 14th, most of the students went to Hogsmeade, but Severus decided it would be better if the two made a day trip to London. Permission from the headmaster was given and the two found themselves in a loud bar smack dab in the middle of London.

Ronald was currently dancing, and Severus was nursing the same drink he got when they first entered. That had been an hour ago. His eyes stayed on his young lover, as he danced with both men and women. He trust Ronald completely, but that didn't stop the jolt of possessiveness that went through him every time someone leaned to his ear, whether up to his ear, leaning on his body to reach his ear, or down, their head bent in a suggestive way as their hands rested on his shoulder. He couldn't help the satisfied smirk that crossed his lips every time someone was turned down, leaving his lover when he gave them a negative answer.

He eyes stayed on Ronald, afraid that someone might not take no for an answer, so he didn't notice when a woman sat down next to him, her fingers holding an empty glass.

"Well hello there handsome." Her voice startled Severus more than he'd like to admit.

"Hello." He answered. Ronald had been trying to make him warmer to others, and after a few months, it was starting to work. But not completely. Severus turned back to watching Ronald, his whole body turning away from the woman.

The woman was not detoured.

"How would you like to buy me a glass? Because I think I see a tall drink of water right here." The woman tried, her voice low, her hand going to Severus' arm. But he ignored her. Ronald was now dancing with a short man who didn't know what personal space was.

"It's like a Portkey...once you touch it, it will take you somewhere you've never been before." Her words made Severus turn to her. He was sure that he and Ronald had come to a muggle bar. Once he took her in, he recognized her.

"You can cum in my Department of Mysteries." The woman, an old classmate of his, slurred as she leaned toward him. Severus had to still himself on the counter so as not to fall out of his seat. What was wrong with her?

"I am sorry madam, but I am in a committed relationship. I cannot-" Severus was shushed, the woman's finger moving to his lips.

"I understand. I admire that about you. It is my belief that everyone should find their one and only and live life happy and together." Her smile turned seductive.

"But I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies." She whispered, before being jerked out of her seat and deposited on the floor.

Everyone turned to see the angry redhead storming over to the couple at the bar.

"You, get the hell away from my boyfriend bitch." Ronald's voice was cutting, heated by jealousy.

Ronald was clinging to Severus now, his arms around him, holding him close.

Severus felt like he needed to point out that everyone was staring now. And when he did, Ronald chuckled softly.

"They haven't seen the best of us yet." Ronald assured him, kissing his ear softly before pulling him out to the dance floor, leaving the floozy on the floor.

The eyes slowly moved off them, everyone continuing whatever they were doing before as Ronald forced Severus to dance. Not that it was hard. Severus hadn't been one for dancing, he usually avoided it in favor of sitting, or drinking in a corner. But after everything, both the woman and the dancing partners Ronald had been moving against, he felt it best to give into his lover's demands of dancing and fun.

They still had eyes on them, watching them dance, mostly from the people who had tried to proposition Ronald, and Severus took pleasure in holding his beau close every time he caught one of their eyes, but Severus was okay with this.

His arms found their way to Ronald's waist, his fingers holding tightly to his hips, their bodies moving in sync.

The bar was almost empty when they decided to call it a day. Severus' arm was still holding Ronald's waist, they walked side by side, Ronald's head falling onto Severus' shoulder.

"You know. Tonight was fun. Drunk lady or no. I'm glad we came." Ronald's voice was wistful. Severus sighed, pulling Ronald closer to him.

"I'm glad as well. The experience was, satisfactory. I had, fun." Ronald grinned up at him, his head still resting on his shoulder. He could feel the grin on his neck, the lips pulled tight over teeth as his beau dug his face into his neck.

"I'm glad." Was Ronald's answer.

The two were content with the night, until they got to their, now officially, shared rooms.

* * *

 **Tada! I liked it. There are not enough Jealous Severus/Ron stories, and definitely not enough with both being jealous in the same story.**

 **Mars**


	7. Obstacle Avoidance

**(Bronze) Gifford Ollerton:** **Challenge: Write about a very big problem being resolved.**

 **Gringots Prompts{Words instead of Said} Asserted, Muttered, Blurted.**

 **Flying:** **Obstacle Avoidance:** **What I want you to do here is write about an obstacle affecting your pairing. It could be at the start, someone unable to forgive and forget or it could be halfway with someone struggling in the already established relationship. There are so many possible obstacles, and there are so many ways to use them; just know, a negative impact should be caused but your pairing must get over it!**

 **Flying Prompt: (Plot) a funeral.**

 **I just, I don't know guys. I just, am so tired. On the upside, I got to use Flashbacks!**

 **1489 words.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

It was a quiet Sunday in Ron's shared room. Severus was brewing in the Dungeon at the moment. Ron sighed. They had a fight. It was a stupid fight. Okay, maybe it wasn't as stupid as Ron was making it out to seem.

It all started two days earlier, no; it started three months ago, at Severus' mother's funeral.

* * *

Ron wore his formal robes and followed Severus through the small church. Only a handful of people were in attendance. Ron felt this clutching feeling in his chest. Was Severus' mother really this lonely in life? He was sure that at least four of the people in the church didn't even know her, if the bright clothes were saying anything, and that only leaves Severus, him, and two old women who were being helped by what he assumed were their sons.

Severus was silent as ever, his face set in a scowl. Everyone avoided their eyes, deciding to look at the floor or ceiling instead. Ron cringed internally.

The mass was short and to the point, a reading about death, prayer. Then they were led out to the graveyard, the casket was already over the hole. Ron watched silently as she was lowered into the ground. A few more prayers were said, making Ron clench his teeth. Did they need to give her prayers? She was already dead; it wasn't like praying would bring her back to life.

After a while it was only he and Severus who remained. The hole had been filled, making it seem all the more surreal. Severus cleared his throat. Ron noticed that his eyes were glazed over. Tears prickled at the sides just waiting to fall.

"Don't you have a dinner to be getting to?" Severus muttered quietly, his hands clenching slightly. Ron blinked. He did, but he hadn't planned on going, not when Severus needed him here.

"I can stay." Ron asserted, placing a hand on his arm. Severus looked down at it, his hair falling to hide his face.

"I don't want to keep you from your family." Severus insisted, still looking at the hand.

"What's wrong?" Ron's voice was low, his body moving closer to Severus of its own accord. Severus moved away, surprising Ron.

"Go to your parents Ronald." Ron was confused. Severus needed him here, his parents could wai- ah. He understood. Severus looked up, catching Ron's gaze with his own.

"It's bad enough you're lying to them about dating me, you should keep them waiting for a family meal as well." Ron's face lit up, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, his hand clenched around Severus' arm. Severus carefully peeled Ron's hand off him and stepped back.

"Go." And, because Ron was both angry and sad, he did as was told, and left.

* * *

It took them a day or so to reconcile. But when they did, they acted like nothing happened. Which, now that he thinks about it, was a bad idea. It all came out two days ago, on Ron's birthday.

* * *

It was early on his birthday; the sun had barely come up. Severus and he had yet to sleep, which was both amazing and bad. He had to be at a party in a couple hours. He hates that his birthday was on a weekend, because it meant that he would have to spend it with his family instead of with Severus.

And while that sounds bad, he was still really close to his family.

"We should take a nap before I have to leave." Ron mumbled into Severus' chest. Severus hummed his agreement, closing his eyes, only to frown.

"What's wrong?" Ron lifted himself onto his elbows, the sheet slipping to his hips.

"Today is your birthday. You're going to your parent's house for a party after they got special permission for your siblings to leave the school. And yet, you have yet to tell them that we are courting." Severus opened his eyes, the deep depths showing his pain.

Ron huffed, falling to his side. "They can't know. The last time I told them that I liked a bloke, they set me up with a bird. I really don't want to go through that again." Ron didn't look over to him, pulling the sheet up to his shoulders.

"It's different now Ronald. You don't just 'like a bloke'. You're dating one." His voice was stern; like he was talking to a child. Ron turned to face him completely, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not telling them." He ground out, his fists clenched and unclenched, the fabric under his fingers made a scree sound as his fingernails scratched them.

"You're being ridicules. Your mother loves you, if you tell her what you feel, she'll understand." Severus was still talking in that tone, the tone that made Ron's blood boil in anger.

"I'm not your student Severus. I don't have to sit here and let you talk to me as if I was a child." Ron stood, letting the blankets pile on the bed while he searched for his clothes.

"Ronald." Severus spoke quietly, but his voice demanded Ron's attention. Ron turned, his eyes red and his cheeks flushed.

"What?" He snapped angrily.

"Your shirt." Severus held out the off-white garment. Ron grabbed it quickly and rushed out of the room. It was still early, so he went to the great hall and waited at the teacher's table for his siblings to wake.

* * *

They hadn't talked since. Ron spent Saturday at his parent's house and came late on Sunday. He waited for Severus to leave their shared room before entering. When they passed each other, one entering the room the other leaving, Severus glared at him, his eyes cold as ice and blacker then Ron had seen them.

He felt a bit hurt, but mostly he was just sad. He knew that couples fight, and he knew that he has a temper. But he hadn't taken into account the way Severus fights.

The cold glares, the silence that weighed more than he could bare. He had a feeling that if he got Severus to talk his voice would be just as cold and sharp as it had when they met Severus' father.

A full body shiver shook him to the core. He didn't know if he could deal with that. He couldn't deal with the silence or the glares. But if he was nothing else, he was stubborn.

He knew deep down that this was all his fault, that he let this whole 'secret' relationship go too far. He knows that he should tell his parents about Severus, but his pride was on the line. Yeah, stupid reason to keep this façade up, but he couldn't help it.

He let out a long sigh, slumping over on the bed. He pulled up the pillow, hugging it. It smelled like potions, the aroma he had gotten used to that stuck to Severus like paste.

"Ronald." Ron jumped, turning to look at the door. Severus was standing there, his back rigid and his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry." Ron blurted. He turned red and moved away from the bed, his feet taking him closer to Severus.

"I'm sorry I've been keeping you a secret. I'm sorry I got mad at you for wanting to tell my parents." He was dying inside, but even he knew when he was in the wrong, even if he felt that he was giving up by apologizing.

Severus didn't say anything. His jaw was locked and his eyes scanned him. Ron bit his lip to keep from frowning. He didn't want to rush Severus, didn't want him to think Ron was only apologizing so they could sleep together. He shuddered again. Actually, he was feeling really hot all of a sudden.

Severus smiled, well, his lips tilted upwards a bit.

"I'm sorry for rushing you." The words sounded painful to Ron's ears. But he grinned anyways.

Severus lifted his left arm, a clear come here. Ron stood quickly and made his way over, his face flushed still. His stomach turned, but Ron blamed that on his nerves from earlier.

Severus held him close. A kiss to his forehead made Ron smile. But then Severus stilled in his grip. Ron would have questioned it, if the world hadn't turned into a sauna suddenly. He could feel the sweat starting to drip. He had problems getting air.

* * *

Severus felt the heat coming off Ronald when he kissed his forehead. It was way too hot for anyone. Ronald slumped into him, his weight dropped on him, making him stumble slightly.

Ronald was gasping.

Severus moved him as quickly as he could to the bed, lying him down on his back, trying to clear the pathways. As soon as he was laid down, Ronald jerked to the side of the bed and threw up.

"Ronald!"

* * *

 **I don't know why I ended it here... Lying. I know why I did, kinda.**

 **Mars**


	8. Flying with different brooms

**Sorry guys! Was supposed to post this days ago, I forgot... I forgot to post everything, and am just, feeling like not doing stuff anymore. I, I just, need a break.**

 **I think I'll just, only work on flying instead of anything else. Just, not do stuff for, a while.**

 _ **Task: You're trying something new and your pairing should as well! This could be anything from a new food to a new sport but one of your pairing should be showing some nerves and discomfort but in the end, would try it. Whether they enjoyed it or not, is up to you.**_

 _ **Word Count: 604**_

 _ **(creature) Hippogriff**_

 **I DON'T OWN!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

"I'm fine Severus." Ronald pushed Severus' hand away as he again went to steady him.

"She said to just, keep from stressing myself out. I'm sure taking a look at some of Hagrid's books isn't stressful." Ronald huffed as he moved away from the steadying hand, ignoring the fact that he has to walk with a hand on the wall to keep from falling over.

Severus was worried about him. Ronald had passed out after vomiting, and ran a high fever. Madam Pomfrey had informed Severus that Ronald had been suffering from stress, and all he needed was a lot of rest.

They made it slowly to Hagrid's hut. It was a sunny afternoon, rays of sunshine shown down on Severus' face, making him more irritable then he had been that morning. It didn't help that his beau was stubbornly insisting to visit the oaf that kept the grounds.

Severus noticed a few students giving them side eye glances and whispering among themselves. He wasn't sure if he cared or not. On the one hand, Ronald still insisted on keeping what they had a secret from his parents and the whisperings would reach his brothers and eventually his parents, on the other, He wasn't one to care for gossip, be it about him or someone unrelated.

They got to the hut fairly quickly, only a few stumbles here and there which Severus caught. Ronald was bright red in a mix of embarrassment and exertion by the time they knocked on the oaf's door.

"Oh, Hello. Sorry about this. I forgot Ron here was coming for a visit. I've just got to go into the forest for a bit." Hagrid opened the door in a rush, holding some fish in a sack in one hand and his umbrella in the other. Severus and Ronald shared a look.

Severus knew this look in his lover's eyes, it was a look of mischief and playfulness. He rather liked the look, when they were in the privacy of their bedchambers, not when they were just outside Hagrid's hut.

"Come on." Ronald urged him forward, ignoring Severus as he tried to remind him, once again, that he wasn't in good health. Severus reluctantly followed the boy, no other name for the giddy child that dragged him hazardously through the forest behind Hagrid.

They got to a clearing not too far into the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was stood with his back to them, feeding,

Severus stopped, a heard of Hippogriff's was milling about, about half of them crowding around the large man. Ronald's gasp brought their attention to them, each animal's head turning to them. Hagrid looked back at them with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't be here." Hagrid tried to shoo them away, making the motions with his hands, but Ronald decided it was better to ignore the large man and move forward instead. Severus grabbed for his arm, but the boy ducked him, moving closer to one of the creatures.

The Hippogriff moved forward a bit, making Severus freeze, he was almost grateful that Ronald decided to freeze as well. The elegant eagle/horse hybrid took a step forward, lowering it's head slightly, a clear bow.

"Bow back." Hagrid hissed urgently, looking at them with slightly panicked eyes. Ronald seemed to hear him, and bowed deeply to the animal.

Once Ronald finished the bow, a grin spread across his face, so bright and happy. Severus could help the slight half smile that came to his own lips. He'd be killing the younger man later, but at least for now he could watch as he happily pets the large magical creatures.

* * *

 **It could have been better. I decided that I suck at writing accents, so we all have to pretend to not understand Hagrid and add in his accent on our own.**

 **Mars**


	9. Dealing With Injuries

**And the next chappy. Here you guys go. I had fun writing this one. :D**

 **Words 666**

 **Object: Wardrobe**

 **Flying.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

"I'm fine." Ronald tried to protest, though his nose was clogged so it came out more like 'I'b Fibe.' Severus was tired of this. Ronald had been on his feet too much since last he passed out. After the hippogriff incident the two had gotten back to the room, only for Ronald to once again pass out after emptying the contents of his stomach.

"You are not fine. You keep exerting yourself even after you're told not to. I refuse for you to do anything more to hurt yourself." Severus was stubborn, he placed a hand on Ronald's shoulder, not any pressure at all, and kept him from getting up. It was a show of just how bad the sickness was.

"Now I am going to class, and you are staying here. I will be back at lunch." Ronald didn't hear him, his eyelids already closed and his breath evening out.

* * *

That wardrobe was laughing at him. The coat rack was pointing. How dare they. He was sick. He would show them. Now he just needed to stand up, where was his wand? Oh well, he'll have to do this the muggle way.

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Severus had never been both mad and scared at the same time, but seeing his sick beau trying to _move a wardrobe_ while sick, without magic, it sent a shiver of fear down his spine, and anger that he would put himself in danger like this.

"I didn't like what it was saying…" Ronald looked red, sweat dripping down his face as he shivered. His robes were gone, leaving him in nothing but his nickers, and he was standing next to the wardrobe, giving it a look of complete indignation, like the wardrobe had done him a personal offence.

"Back in bed with you. Hurry now before I call Madam Pomfrey." Ronald moved slowly, tripping once. Severus was by his side as soon as he tripped, lifting him up by wrapping his arms around him and physically hauling him up before he could hit the floor.

"What did we say about getting up. You're being ridiculous." Severus tucked Ronald back into the bed and waved his wand. Ronald wouldn't be able to sit up without him there. As much as he didn't want to do this Ronald wasn't giving him much of a choice.

"They keep laughing." Ronald pouted up at him. His breath was coming in short pants. He struggled to get up before relaxing with a huff.

"You're delirious. Here." Severus spent the rest of lunch break feeding his beau and trying to convince him that the wardrobe was laughing with him not at him. He was exhausted by the time he got back to class. He couldn't wait for Ronald to be healed.

* * *

It must have been a really funny joke. Sevy said that the wardrobe thought he was hilarious. It was funny, he doesn't even remember telling the joke.

Maybe the joke had offended the door. It wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"I'm sorry door." Ron mumbled, waving what he hoped was a reassuring hand. It was hard to tell; the door was still glaring.

Why was the coat rack still pointing at him? Maybe he had something on his nose? He hates it when he gets dirt on his nose. It's so hard to remove. His mum had used spittle to get it off when he was younger. Maybe the door misses his mum? He misses his mum.

* * *

When Severus got back to the room after classes, supper in hand, Ronald was crying.

"Are you okay?" Severus moved to the bed, depositing the food on the desk before kneeling next to Ronald.

"The door is mad at me. And the wardrobe won't stop laughing. The coat rack is pointing at me and won't stop. And I miss my mum." He sobbed out the last part, covering his face with his hands. Severus was so out of his comfort zone.

* * *

 **:D Hope you guys liked this. :D**

 **Mars**


	10. Wronski Feint

**So, I lost my word processor, they wanted me to pay $80. Yeah, no. So I couldn't write for a while. Then a friend of mine did a thing and now I have one, but I haven't been able to write until today. If this feels rushed, it was.**

 **Task: Sometimes people think hiding the truth is better for their partner, whilst others hide things for purely selfish reasons. Whatever the reason behind the deceit, someone in your pairing must be deceitful. It could be simple, it could be relationship changing, but deceit must be the main aspect of your relationship.**

 **Prompt: (place) Hogsmeade**

 **Word Count: 700**

 **I don't Own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Ron sighed. Severus has been on him more and more lately to tell his parents about them. Ron understood why Severus wanted them to know, he did. But he wasn't ready yet. He knew that his parents wouldn't approve, and his younger brothers wouldn't be the most accepting of their brother's choice in partner.

"I will tell them. In fact, I told them that I would be going with you over the summer holidays." He didn't know why he said this. He was ready to tell Severus that he was going to be lying about where he was going to his parents, but the thought of Severus' disappointed face was too much.

It would be okay, it wasn't like there was anyone who could tell his parents that he wasn't telling them the truth and the same for Severus. They didn't have any mutual friends or even colleagues.

Severus looked surprised, Ron doesn't blame him.

"And what did they say about that?" Of course Severus would ask about that. He couldn't just leave it alone.

"They uh, they were a little skeptical and um, were curious why I was going with you to France." Ron avoided looking directly at Severus. His lover noticed.

"Really." It didn't sound like a question, so Ron didn't say more. Severus had to be going, some time sensitive potions were waiting for him in his classroom.

"I'm doomed." Ron groaned to himself as he flung himself onto the bed, burying his head under his pillows.

* * *

Ginny watched him with a quirked eyebrow.

"So, mom was telling me about your 'business trip' to France this summer." Ginny sounded disappointed.

"Well, I couldn't tell them." Ron looked at the wall behind his sister. Why was this so hard?

"Because you insist on lying instead of just telling everyone the truth." Ginny told him matter-of-factly. And he had said that out loud.

"But, Mum and Dad can't know! They, they'd disown me! Or, or they'd try to break us up." Ron hid his face in his hands, his elbows resting on the table between them.

"Is this really the place to have a crisis?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of her tea. The two had taken a trip into Hogsmead on one of the weekends the school allowed him. Now they sat in the Three Broomsticks with students scattered here and there.

"No but. What do I do? Mum wants me home for at least a week, but Severus and I have plans. And Severus thinks I told them the truth. What do you think I should do?" He looked up at her, holding back the groan of frustration.

"Well, my advice is simple. It's something even children can do." Ginny set the tea down on the table and folded her hands before her on the table. Ron leaned forward a little.

"Tell them the truth." Ron groaned and dropped his head onto the table with a small thud. Ginny smirked smugly.

"I can't!" Ron's voice was slightly muffled by the table.

"You can. If anything, you can tell mum and dad about how Severus nursed you back to health when you got sick. I must say, I was skeptical about him in the beginning myself. I didn't know what you saw in him and I was sure that he wasn't good for you. Oh don't look at me like that." Ginny glared at him when he looked up with a hurt expression.

"He's years older than you, was your teacher. I was certain that he was taking advantage of you. But now; I saw how he cared, how he fed you and made sure you didn't run out of medicine. He was calm and didn't lose his temper when you were delusional, didn't make you feel stupid or crazy when you cried about the door." Ron groaned again and felt his cheeks burning bright red.

"Just, tell them the truth. Everything will work out fine." Ginny smiled sadly at him before standing.

"I need to be going. Remember what I said. Don't let this get much further, it won't end well." And she was gone, leaving Ron to wallow in self pity with a mug of butterbeer.

* * *

 **Bleh. I just... My mind is dying. All I can think of is new stories. I just, want to finish my stories, but I can't.**

 **Mars**


	11. Flying during dangers weather conditions

**Flying! One more chapter planned! I might do more later... Maybe...**

 **I don't Own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ron was enjoying his time in France with Severus. It had only been a few days, but everything was already wonderful. He let his lies of the past few months slip from his mind.

Ron and Severus had just finished a meal in a small muggle café, the two walking down the street on their way to a museum Severus had been hinting at since they got there. It was located deep within the magical community to commemorate a family of pure bloods that had died out centuries ago. Ron was almost excited to go.

When they got there everything was going smoothly, the two looked at the exhibits like the tourists they were and Ron joked about Severus' tastes in past times.

It wasn't too long into their visit, when the tornado hit.

* * *

People died, the place was a disaster, Severus and Ron couldn't leave. The wizarding community in France wasn't letting anyone leave the country until they were sure that the tornado was a natural event. Ron couldn't blame them, if this wasn't a natural event, he'd want to know too.

He and Severus were given a temporary housing until they could depart. This wasn't too bad, the one bed was just big enough for the two of them to cuddle together and be comfortable, and the view wasn't too bad out their one window.

The problem was the unexpected visit from his parents.

* * *

Both Molly and Arthur are the worrying sort, so he shouldn't be this surprised, but when the two showed up through the fire place with exclamations of concern, only to freeze up in surprise when they saw their oldest son cuddled up to his old teacher on a small bed, Ron couldn't stop his own exclamation of surprise and fear.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" Ron tumbled off the bed and into a heap on the floor.

"What is going on here?" Molly sounded betrayed, her eyes darting from Ron's crumpled form to Severus, who was also darting his eyes from Ron's crumpled form to them.

"I can explain." Ron tried, his face paling, making his freckles stand out more. "Um, I, er, Severus and I are, um…" Ron trailed off, his eyes avoiding his parents accusing gazes. He tried to get support from Severus, only to see the glare on his face.

"You lied again." Severus' words made Ron's heart ache. They weren't a question; they were resigned, like he had expected Ron to lie again. Ron didn't mean to hurt him, he just… He wanted everything to be okay; he wanted everyone to get along. He never in a million years thought that his parents would be okay with this. He never thought that they would get along, that they would accept this part of him.

So he lied. Of course, he should have listened to his sister. She knew, and told him multiple times, that all this lying was going to come back and bite him in the ass, and low and behold, ass bitten.

"I, I didn't," Ron tried, but his words caught in his throat.

"I understand. Arthur, Molly, good day." And with that Severus was out of the room.

"You have some explaining to do young man." Molly glared at him, Ron gulped. "What ever happened to 'I will never let you down.'?" And that was the start of a very long, and very scary, conversation with Ron's parents.

* * *

 **I was waiting for the internet to load by playing a game and listening to stories on my phone, one minute it's 10pm, the next it's 7:30am...**

 **Crap.**

 **Mars**


End file.
